Penser à celui qui panse
by lasurvolte
Summary: [spoils s10] Dean a quitté le bunker après avoir failli tuer Castiel. Sam retrouve Cas, et comme celui-ci ne s'est pas guéri tout seul, Sam décide de s'occuper de ses blessures.


**Titre :** Penser à celui qui panse

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Prompt :** Laisse moi guérir tes blessures.

 **Note : SPOILS S10**

* * *

Sam avait retrouvé Cas au bunker. Il était blessé. Aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Cas tournait sa lame d'ange entre ses doigts et n'avait pas guéris ses blessures. Son visage était en sang mais il semblait ne pas réellement l'avoir remarqué. Il leva un regard désespéré à Sam.

\- Dean est parti.

Les épaules de Sam s'affaissèrent et il soupira.

Sam s'approcha de Cas, il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça, ils allaient retrouver Dean ensemble, ils allaient le résonner. Mais il fallait d'abord soigner Cas. Et si Cas ne le faisait pas lui-même avec sa Grâce, Sam allait s'en occuper.

Sam retira doucement la lame d'ange des mains de Cas, puis l'entraîna avec lui dans la salle de bain, tenant son poignet sans force. Cas le suivit.

Il s'assit sur la chaise et laissa Sam s'occuper des plaies de son visage. Il le laissa essuyer le sang, il laissa les doigts de Sam glisser sur sa peau, essayant d'effacer ses blessures. Il le laissa faire sans le quitter des yeux.

Cas l'avait-il déjà remarqué avant ? La douceur qui pouvait se dégager de Sam. Cette douceur que Sam avait à l'instant tandis qu'il faisait de son mieux pour le soigner. Ce même Sam qui pouvait contenir tellement de colère et d'impatience, parfois de désespoir, surtout quand ça concernait son frère. Maintenant il n'était concentré que sur une chose, soigner Cas, l'aider. Cas posa ses doigts sur le poignet de Sam, quelques secondes.

\- Je t'ai fais mal ? Demanda Sam.

\- Non.

Sam continua à essuyer le sang.

Cas le savait que Sam pouvait prendre la mauvaise direction des fois, Cas n'était pas toujours d'accord avec ce que faisait Sam, mais il le comprenait. Il comprenait Sam. Il comprenait même Sam mieux qu'il ne comprenait Dean. Peut-être parce que tous les deux se battaient pour Dean justement. Ou peut-être parce que lui et Sam avaient finis par faire plus de mal que de bien en essayant de faire plus de bien que de mal. En pensant à quelque chose de plus grand qu'eux, des choses qui les dépassaient. Alors qu'ils cherchaient simplement à sauver le plus de personnes possibles.

Sam voyait que Cas le regardait et lui sourit. Un sourire vraiment triste, mais un sourire quand même. Cas essaya de lui sourire en échange.

\- Je peux me guérir tout seul Sam. Dit-il.

\- Je sais, mais laisse moi faire d'accord ?

Cas hocha la tête. Peut-être que Sam avait besoin de sentir qu'il pouvait servir à quelque chose, servir à quelqu'un. Parce que pour le moment il n'arrivait pas à sauver son frère. Ou peut-être qu'il voulait simplement prendre soin de Cas.

Cas décida qu'il y avait un peu des deux. Et laissa Sam prendre soin de lui.

Dire que Sam avait failli devenir fou à cause de lui, dire qu'il l'avait blessé comme ce n'était pas permis et qu'aujourd'hui Sam était entrain de le soigner lui. Cas se souvenait vaguement de cette époque, pas de tout, mais il avait conscience d'une chose. Sam ne lui en avait jamais voulu. Sam ne l'avait jamais détesté. Même s'il savait que Cas avait détruit le mur qui l'empêchait de souffrir, Sam n'y avait pas fait attention et l'avait appelé, prié, c'était Sam qui l'avait fait revenir alors que Cas était entrain de tout détruire en jouant à Dieu. C'était Sam.

Puisqu'il pensait à ça, Cas pouvait repenser à Sam sans son âme, qui n'était pas si terrible, qui était presque doux. Il pouvait repenser à Sam qui combattait Lucifer et qui était prêt à se sacrifier pour l'éternité pour le monde. Il pouvait penser à Sam prêt à se sacrifier pour refermer les Enfers.

Il pensait à ce Sam qui était là à se battre pour sauver son frère, envers et contre tous.

Sam qui pansait ses plaies, Sam dont les doigts sur son visage était comme des caresses. Qui réparait un peu son cœur.

Cas ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que Sam était quelqu'un de bien. Il faisait des erreurs, il pouvait aller très loin, trop loin parfois, pour Dean, mais… Mais il était une bonne personne.

Alors quand Sam retira ses doigts de son visage, ayant fini de le soigner, Cas fit ce que les humains faisaient parfois, ce que Dean et Sam faisaient parfois, il prit Sam dans ses bras. Il le serra un peu trop fort, il le garda contre lui un moment. Sam lui rendit son étreinte. Pour se donner du courage, pour se donner la force d'avancer, de continuer. Pour être sûr qu'ils étaient bien là, eux.

\- Merci Sam. Fit Cas pas seulement parce qu'il l'avait soigné.

\- De rien.

Ils se relâchèrent. Se regardèrent quelques instants.

Mais le monde continuait de tourner, ils avaient des trucs à faire, ils devaient retrouver Dean. Ils se séparèrent et partirent chacun de leur côté.

Fin.

L'autatrice : cette fic se passe après que Dean ait fracassé Cas dans le bunker saison 10. Je l'ai écris à la base pour une copine fan de Sastiel, mais aussi parce que j'avais envie d'un peu aider ces deux là. J'adore leur relation en plus (même si je la considère comme amicale, d'où je n'ai fais qu'une fic ambiguë, vous y voyez ce que vous voulez). Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu.


End file.
